legend_of_swordsmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin and Yang Breaking
'(Ch-232): ' The way that Heavenly Creation Skill reached the Yin-Yang Void Realm was to changed from Gold Core to Nascent Soul. There were not one but two Nascent Souls. One of them dominated the self and the other reconstructed the body, making up the Yin-Yang doppelganger. This was the Yin and Yang Breaking. Jian Wushuang already forged his Yin-Yang doppelganger. Not only the body and appearance, but the Cultivation of Spiritual Power was exactly like him. The only difference was their thoughts. Even though the Yin-Yang doppelganger was dominated by the self, each persona could possess an independent consciousness. In other words, the doppelganger was able to get out, experience and train independently or meditate the sword essence and the Origin, which would never bother the self. This meant that a person became two persons. For the Yin-Yang doppelganger, the self was a root. As long as the self was alive, the doppelganger never died. Even if the doppelganger was killed, it still could be forged again by the self. “A frightening ability!” “The frightening supernatural skill!” Jian Wushuang looked excitedly to his Yin-Yang doppelganger with eyes full of wonder. Doppelganger! An independent consciousness! The doppelganger could understand the Origin and have an adventure by itself. Previously, a person would meditate and cultivate alone but it was two people doing the job at the same time now. Thus, the speed of cultivation naturally doubled. The doppelganger and the self could be divided and also reintegrated with each other. After Jian Wushuang used his mind to give an order, his Yin-Yang doppelganger began to slowly approach him. It merged with him, and then separated from him. The separated Yin-Yang doppelganger became increasingly ruthless and brutal, emanating a scary killing intent. Conversely, Jian WuShuang’s aura became easy-going and tolerant. The self stood with the Yin-Yang doppelganger. One embraced everything. The other killed the world! They had completely different aura. If not the same appearance, they would not be considered the same person. “From today, the Yin-Yang doppelganger will focus on meditating Slaughter Origin while I meditate World Origin. We work in cooperation with a division of labor,” Jian Wushuang said with a smile. The Yin-Yang doppelganger could separate his meditation into two parts. Now, the self of Jian Wushuang had no meditation over Slaughter Origin, merely the meditation over World Origin. The self meditated World Origin while the doppelganger meditated Slaughter Origin. They each had a task to do. However, if the two are integrated, the self could perform both meditations. The special ability made Jian Wushuang greatly surprised. With the Yin-Yang doppelganger, it would be much more convenient for him in the future. Not only was it useful in meditating the Origin, but also many other things that the self failed to do. With the doppelganger, he could even explore some risky place. After all, if the doppelganger died, the self could forge another one. It all needed just some time and energy. It was a pity that if Jian Wushuang broke through the Yin Void Realm, his Supreme Gold Core Realm’s strength would be substantially weakened. His Supreme Gold Core allowed his spiritual power to improve a hundredfold. However, after Supreme Gold Core became the Nascent Soul, the outbreak of spiritual power only improved by a dozen. Jian Wushuang could also do nothing about this. It was similar to the situation when he broke through the Transforming Sea Realm and reached the Gold Core Realm. While he was in the Transforming Sea Realm, he was a warrior with Ultimate Spiritual Sea. His spiritual power was endless. When he reached the Supreme Gold Core Realm, his spiritual power was just weakened to 10 times of normal warriors. “When I reach the Peak of the Yin Void Realm, my outbreak of spiritual power is 10 times of the counterpart. It is equivalent to the top of Initial Yang Void Realm, even stronger and comparable with the Profound Yang Void Realm,” Jian WuShuang said to himself. Only the outbreak of power is comparable to the Profound Yang Void Realm. Adding to the meditation of the sword essence and Origin, he was far stronger than the one in the Profound Yang Void Realm.